clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Misae Sagara
|voiceactor_en = Elizabeth Bunch |references = at the }}Misae Sagara is the resident manager at Youhei's dorm. She was Hikarizaka Private High School's first female student council president when she was in high school. She achieved a full week of perfect attendance for the whole student body and she was loved by the students. Appearance Misae is a beautiful woman with a slim build. She has dark blue hair that is tied into a bun, along with bangs and locks of hair framing her face. Misae also has golden eyes and often wears a yellow apron. ''Clannad'' Misae is friendly with the dorm students but strict when it comes to the dorm rules. She is also well-liked by the rugby members. Depending on decisions, Tomoya can change her to a violent dorm lady through his lecture, which is her original personality, who uses brute force to convince the dorm students to do their cleaning duty or eat all of their food. She is often seen around the important occasions, sometimes accompanied by her cat, such as the School Festival or Kouko's wedding. Tomoyo greatly admires her and visits her often after she becomes the student council president to get advice. ''~After Story~'' Misae is waiting for her lover to return, which is actually her cat — Katsuki Shima. When Tomoya tries to pursue Misae in the visual novel (in the anime it just happens casually), the cat gives Tomoya a dream about Misae's past. When Misae was still in high school, she met a boy named Katsuki Shima who insisted in granting her a wish as a payment for encouraging him to recover. Misae's reluctance on having her wish granted and Katsuki's persistence eventually have their feelings for each other develop further, which also made her elected as the student council president due to her rumors with Katsuki. However, Katsuki realizes that his true identity is not Katsuki, but the original Katsuki's cat, who gave him the duty of granting Misae a wish before dying. Being conflicted with his duty and his love for Misae, he insisted her on having her wish granted. After announcing her wish on having Katsuki forever loving Misae, Katsuki obliged. Katsuki returned to his cat form and waited for Misae like usual. Noticing the cat's fondness on her, Misae takes the cat as her pet, without knowing the cat's identity as her lover. At the town's festival, Tomoya tells Misae about her cat's true identity. She laughs it off, saying she can't have date with a cat, but seems to understand. Her light orb is then released. She doesn't make any more important appearances, although she attends Nagisa's fake graduation ceremony, and appears in the epilogue with her cat sweeping the entrance of the dorm. Gallery Misaecharging.jpg|Misae charging against the Rugby Club Members during Clannad. Youngmisae.jpg|Misae during her first year of high school as seen in ~After Story~ episode The Season You Were In. Misaeafterstory9.jpg|Misae as she appears during the ~After Story~ episode En Route on the Sloped Road. misae.jpg|Misae and her cat, Shima in Forever By Your Side Misae and shima kiss.png|Misae kisses Katsuki Shima during her date with him in Forever By Your Side Misae and shima.png|Misae and Katsuki on a date References es:Misae Sagara it:Misae Sagara vi:Misae Sagara ru:Мисаэ Сагара Category:Females Category:Main Characters